The electro-mechanical lock structure is known that mostly employs clutch mechanism to couple or isolate the power of electric and manual control for performing locking/unclocking functions by electric and manual control simultaneously, such as disclosed in R.O.C. patent No. 479,725 entitled “electro-mechanical lock”. However, the clutch mechanism of the electric lockset mentioned above has a poor design of link that operating unsmooth or mutual interference may occur during electric and manual operations to cause great inconvenience for users.